


Losing Land

by littlemouse86



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemouse86/pseuds/littlemouse86
Summary: 如果Odin打败Laufey以后没抱走Loki的脑洞，Thor和蓝皮Loki





	1. Chapter 1

1

一道闪电划过约顿海姆铅色的天空，雨水在冰冷的空气中结成冰晶，从高处坠落下来。索尔站在冰原上，脚下尽是蓝色皮肤的尸体，而将这片冰原染成了红色的，还有阿萨人的血。在寒地凝结的血液，总有一天会渗入约顿海姆的冻土，成为它的一部分。

冰凌夹着冷雨打在索尔脸上，混着血水顺着脸颊滑落。索尔有些失神，似乎一切都结束了，但他身体中的每一个细胞都没有卸下戒备，仿佛下一刻还会有无穷无尽的约顿大军向自己冲来。

结束了。

索尔将妙尔米尔挂在腰间，开始与残部收拾战场。

“还有活着的约顿人吗？”索尔问身边的人。

“不多了。”

索尔深吸了一口气，又重重吐出来。奥丁在上次战争结束后从约顿海姆拿走了远古冬棺，让原本就苦寒的约顿海姆的气候变得更加恶劣。索尔走在沉寂的战场上，他看着倒在地上的战士，其中不乏约顿的女人。

“这是怎么回事？”索尔指了指毫无生命气息的女人问道。在这场战斗结束前，他无暇注意敌人的性别。

跟在索尔身边的人摇了摇头，他的手中还牵着一名被捆住的身材矮小的约顿少年。

索尔看到那个约顿人，皱了皱眉头，心念道：“这么小的霜巨人也来杀阿萨人吗？”

“喂，你们还有多少人？”

少年抬头望着他，猩红色的眼中似乎含着泪光。他咬着嘴唇，过了一会才说：“都在这了。”

到了傍晚，雨停了。索尔看着被安排在营帐中的约顿人，他很清楚，以约顿海姆的环境，失去群体优势的约顿人很难生存，即使这些约顿人看起来比阿萨人更适应这里的环境，也更强壮。

索尔四下张望了一下，发现半天前在战场上见到的少年蜷缩在帐篷角落，赤裸的皮肤带了些伤痕。索尔盯着那个少年，孱弱的身躯在蓝色巨人中显得格格不入。

索尔身边的仆人向那少年招了招手，少年走了过来，单膝跪下向索尔表示敬意。

“你和我来。”

面对索尔的命令，少年有些困惑，但还是跟着走了出去。

到了索尔的营帐，少年垂首而立，索尔这才发觉，眼前的约顿人即使还是少年，也显得太过瘦弱矮小了。在此之前，索尔还从未见过与阿萨人身高相仿的冰霜巨人。

索尔打量着眼前的约顿人，最后说道：“你回去吧。”

少年犹豫片刻，向索尔表现出恭顺的态度，请求道：“请把我留在你的身边，我可以做任何事，尽全力达到你任何要求。”

“你知道我的身份吗？”

“雷霆之神，阿斯加德的继位者。但是……”

“但是？”

“我清楚你的身边从不缺少为你服务的人，但是，将一个没有敌国俘虏放在身边，难道不足以向世人证明未来的阿斯加德之王是一位仁慈的君主吗？”

“我不认为仁慈是优点。当年众神之父因为仁慈，才导致这场战争。”

“你对约顿海姆的怨恨，也可以加于我身。”

“凭你一个约顿侏儒吗？”

少年突然抬起头，猩红色的眼睛盯着索尔湛蓝的眼睛：“我，洛基·劳菲森，约顿海姆国王劳菲之子，在此请求雷霆之神索尔，以我一人之力，庇护我的人民和国家。”

“疯子。”索尔把洛基推出帐外。

过了片刻，索尔走出营帐，约顿海姆展现出少有的平静。赤色的夕阳照在冰雪覆盖的大地上，风打在脸上冷冽刺骨。他深吸一口气，看了看站在面前的洛基。他微微发抖，抬头望着索尔，又垂下头，却一动不动，仿佛等待着索尔的宣判。

索尔叹了一口气，无奈说道：“进来。”

 

接下来的几天，阿斯加德的营地异常平静。没有突袭，没有战斗，甚至没有约顿海姆常见的暴风雪。索尔清楚，所有的阿萨人都怀念阿斯加德明媚的阳光和温和的气候，连他自己也不例外。但是对这些约顿俘虏，索尔一时不知如何是好。在此之前，他只管冲锋陷阵，他喜欢战场厮杀，对于战后的处理并不擅长。他遣人去征求奥丁的意见，在得到回复之前，他所需要做的多数是自己更擅长的部分。

索尔看着站在不远处的洛基，他甚至还没有核实清楚洛基的身份。如果他真如自己所说，他是劳菲的子嗣，那将他带回阿斯加德就是必然。如果他只是为了在更好的条件下生存，那便把他与其他约顿人一样处置就是。

洛基垂着头，眼睛偷偷向索尔的方向看。他见索尔一直盯着自己，心中暗暗揣测。

“殿下，你在怀疑我的身份吗？”洛基突然问。

“我在想为什么让一个我一直讨厌的约顿人留在身边。”

“你在怀疑我，怀疑我的身份，我的动机，可能还有其他的事。”洛基抬起头，直视着索尔，“这一点都不奇怪。很难想象一个阿萨人可以毫无保留地相信一个素不相识的约顿人。”

“所以？你想说什么？”

“也许你厌恶我的人民和我们所生存的这片土地，但你应该清楚，约顿海姆向来是弱肉强食的世界。它太贫瘠，无法养活我们所有人。所以我这样的人，在这里是最不受欢迎的。我的出身也无法改变这一点，王子的称谓只会让大家不会公然嘲讽我而已。”

“所以你向我示弱？因为阿斯加德的富庶？”

“你大概没有过这种经历。你所到之处，一直会有人在背地里对你指指点点，你的父母不重视你，你的兄弟忽视你。我会魔法，但是所有的人都认为魔法是最末流的玩意。”洛基注意到索尔还在听自己所说的话，“我们都无法选择自己的出身，不是吗？即使你的地位几乎无人可以比拟，你依然要承认这一点。我用我的身份请求你，让我的人民在这片土地残喘生息。也许你猜得不错，我个人，确实想得到雷霆之神，甚至阿斯加德的庇护。”

“狡猾的小东西。”索尔沉思了片刻又说道，“你应该清楚，我依然无法决定你们的命运。”  
洛基缓缓走向索尔，索尔偷偷捏紧了锤柄。洛基走到索尔面前，单膝跪下，双手捧起索尔的左手，轻轻吻了他的手指，随即抬头望着他：“我会忠诚于你。”

索尔有些厌恶这种冰凉的触感，他甩开洛基的手问道： “你是让我相信一个霜巨人对阿萨人的忠诚吗？”

“对于敌人，霜巨人是最勇敢的战士；对于主人，霜巨人是最忠诚的仆从。”

“你打算如何证明你的忠诚？”

“你想让我如何证明，我就如何证明。”

洛基说着，抬起头望着索尔，眼神恭顺而倔强。索尔这才注意到洛基额头上凸起的纹路，下意识地伸出手顺着纹路轻轻抚摸着。

“你大概听说过，这是约顿人特有的标记，每个家族都有所不同。我们身体上的纹路，就像是家族的徽章。如果你对我的身份有怀疑，可以去调查。即使……”洛基突然不说话了，过了几秒钟才又开口说，“即使割掉它们，等伤口长好，纹路还是会出现。”

索尔感觉得到，手指下的躯体正在颤抖。他问：“你认为我会用刀子证明你的身份？”

“这确实是最便捷的方法。况且约顿人的恢复能力并不比阿萨人差。”

“比起划坏你的脸，我更想把你赶出这里。”

洛基轻轻叹了口气，站起身来说道：“我就在外面。”说完便走出了营帐。

索尔觉得一个约顿侏儒也不会掀起风浪，也没有理会。他心里盘算着遣回阿斯加德的信使还有几天能回来。比起洛基，他可能更关心什么时候才能回到阿斯加德。

帐外突然风声大作，营地上也有些乱。索尔正想出去看看，就听到外面有人问：“殿下在吗？”

“我在。”

外面的人听到动静，走了进来。来人正是索尔派出去的信使，他带回了奥丁的信。

索尔读过信，正准备出去安排返回阿斯加德的事宜。就听信使问道： “门口的约顿人是怎么回事？”

索尔皱着眉头跨出营帐，一把攥住洛基的手腕，把他拉回了营帐。

外面的风雪起了，这种恶劣的天气即使是霜巨人也要敬畏几分。索尔盯着瑟瑟发抖的洛基，心中有些烦躁。

“等风雪停了，我们就回阿斯加德。”

“众神之父也允许我们跟随你们一起返回阿斯加德吗？”

“父亲不知道你的事。但是你随我们一同回去。”

“其他人呢？”

“他们也会去阿斯加德。”

洛基低着头，索尔看不见他的脸。突然，他缓缓跪下，双膝着地，附身亲吻着营帐内裸露的土地，口中吐出一串约顿语。索尔看着他的动作，全身的肌肉紧绷着，准备随时挥动锤子给洛基一下。就见洛基重新站了起来，那双猩红色含着泪的双眼凝视着索尔。

“我已经与我的故乡告别了。从此，我属于你，属于阿斯加德。”

索尔不免觉得洛基自作多情，同时，他也不清楚接下来这些约顿人会面对什么。况且，眼下比起约顿俘虏可能的下场，他更想尽快回到阿斯加德。或者说，他不太在意这些约顿人的生死。至于眼前的约顿侏儒，索尔确实关心他的身份，就算他不擅政治权谋，也知道劳菲森这个名字代表什么。如果洛基说了谎，对索尔而言，也不过是多带回去了一个普通的约顿俘虏而已。


	2. Chapter Two

2

洛基已经被带回阿斯加德几天了，索尔把他单独扔进阿斯加德的牢房之前，只对他说了要等核实他的身份以后再决定如何处理他，就再也没出现过。与洛基相比，其他约顿俘虏就没有那么好的运气了。在这场战争中活下来的冰霜巨人几乎都是最强壮的，阿斯加德的牢房对他们而言太过狭小，甚至无法让他们站直身子。

洛基站在牢房的透明窗前，打量着来往的士兵。他的战士们散在其他牢房中，有些洛基可以看见，有些他看不见。

洛基或站或坐，在窗边消磨了几天的时间。这一天，他突然招呼住一名阿萨士兵。

“能麻烦你给我倒一杯水吗？如果能再多一点就更好了。”

被洛基搭话的士兵没说什么，便走开了。过了半晌，从墙壁开着的小窗中，一壶水被递了进来。

“你的心肠太好了。要知道，这里对一个约顿人来说，确实有点热。”

洛基接过水壶，并没有马上理会，而是把它放在角落里，自己重新站回窗前，双手背在身后。又过了一会，洛基的嘴唇动了动，似乎在吟唱着什么，就见他的指尖有一点淡淡的蓝光，角落的水被牵引到洛基所站的方向。在洛基牢房的斜对面，关着两个约顿人。他们似乎感应到了洛基的魔法，不禁也凑到窗前。洛基的手指在背后轻轻转动，闪着光的水滴在他的头顶组成了一行又一行的约顿语。

阿萨士兵的脚步近了，洛基的手突然停止了动作，水滴在空中凝滞了一下，尽数跌落在了地上。而对面的约顿人，也无事一样回到了最初的位置。

索尔也有不少事要忙，除了宜人的气候，这几天对他来说一点都不“阿斯加德”，他甚至无法在他舒适的大床上多睡一个小时。他要向奥丁详细汇报前不久的战况，彻底摸清约顿海姆的现状，调查每一个俘虏，以便未来某一天可以成为与约顿海姆谈判的筹码，还要操心在自己营帐里赖了几天的小矮子。

阿斯加德派出的探子们这几天确实传递回了不少消息。而今天这件，证实了洛基的身份。

洛基·劳菲森。

索尔心中默念着这个名字，拉着带回消息的探子直接闯进了奥丁的议事大厅。

大厅内的人似乎已经习惯了索尔的莽撞，投来的目光有些好奇，但是并没有太多惊讶。

“你说。”索尔命令同来的探子。

奥丁听后，摆摆手示意探子可以出去了，接着说道：“约顿海姆还没有太多消息传来，我们先来谈谈这个洛基·劳菲森吧。”

正在这时，阿斯加德宫殿内突然铃声大作。

是地牢。

索尔急忙冲出议事厅，抓住飞来的妙尔米尔，飞向了地牢。

索尔来到地牢时，并没有他想象中的混乱。一半的士兵集在一座牢房前，另外一半则加强了巡逻。索尔走过去，就见洛基被压在地上，牢房内四处布满了白霜。

“我只是想用魔法把这里弄得凉快一点，没想到阿斯加德的警报乱响。”

“你还记得在约顿海姆对我说的话吗？”索尔凑过去，生气地质问道。

“当然，我的殿下。”洛基似乎被压得太紧，轻轻挣扎了几下便不动了，“我是你忠实的仆人。所以我愿意接受你的任何处罚。但是我必须说明，我真的只想让这里降几度，这里实在太热了。”

索尔站起身，吩咐两边的士兵：“把他带到我的房间，最好想办法让他少说几句话。”

洛基再次站在索尔面前时，腰间四肢缚着锁链，那张能说会道的嘴也被塞了口枷。他低着头，向索尔表示出恭顺与尊敬。

“我们已经核实了你的身份。”索尔随意地坐在椅子上说着，“再把你关在下面就太失礼了。”

他看不到洛基的表情。

“有什么想说的吗？”

索尔说完，洛基抬起头。

他没办法说话，索尔当然记得。附着阿斯加德魔法的戒具可以让九界中最灵活的舌头变得僵硬，也可以让发出最美妙声音的声带停止震动。索尔走到洛基身边，他的手指伸入洛基的长发里，轻轻触摸那道无法让洛基开口的枷锁。洛基听到耳边“咔嗒”一声，脸颊的禁锢松动了一些。索尔取下戒具，随手丢在一边。

“我给你自由说话的权利。”

“在约顿海姆我已经说过，我会将全部的忠诚献给你，献给阿斯加德。”

“我为什么要相信你？”

“这个选择能让我和约顿海姆从中受益，对我来说，听从你的吩咐对我而言不算损失。”

“如果我说‘不’呢？”

“俘虏或者仆从，对我而言也没有区别。”

“不管怎么说，你不用回到下面了。”索尔挑了下眉毛说道，“我给你准备了一间房间。跟我来。”

洛基跟在索尔身后，被带进了一个房间。

“对于王子来说有点寒酸。”索尔趁着洛基打量房间时说道。

洛基转过身，微笑说道：“但是对于一个俘虏来说，已经足够好了。”说罢，洛基伸出手，又问道：“我需要一直戴着这些东西吗？”

“不，当然不用。”索尔取下了洛基身上的锁链，接着说，“你不能独自出房间，外面有士兵把守巡逻。你应该也看到了。如果有什么需要，可以叫门外的守卫。”

“殿下，”洛基叫住正准备离开的索尔，“你不打算封印我的魔法吗？”

“如果你再搞什么把戏，我确实要这么做了。”

洛基见索尔走了，便坐在床上，一只脚蹬着床边不远处的桌子，似乎在思考着什么。过了一会，他站起身，双肘支着窗台向外望去。

窗外的天空是湛蓝色的，偶尔有几只白色的鸽子从空中飞过，洛基拉开窗子，试探着伸出手，窗户被魔法封住了，恐怕里面的任何东西和声音都无法从窗口出去。而窗外不知哪里传来了一阵小孩的嬉闹声，伴着微风吹了进来。

在约顿海姆，这样的好天气少之又少，狂风、暴雪和铅灰色的天空才是约顿海姆的主旋律。但洛基忘不了约顿的蓝天和阳光下耀眼的雪原，即使这个场景在约顿海姆并不多见。

洛基拉回自己的思绪，叹了一口气，他主动来阿斯加德可不是为了被人关在房间里的。

洛基敲了敲房门。门外有人问：“有事吗？”

“索尔殿下和我说，如果我有需要的东西，就找你们。”

“您有什么需要？”

“可以给我些纸笔吗？”

话音刚落，门外便有脚步声响起，由近及远。过了一会，脚步声又慢慢近了，随后房门打开，由门外递进来一支笔和一些纸张。

洛基道了谢，回到桌前在纸上写了起来。又过了片刻，他又走到房门前，敲了敲门，递给了门外守卫一张清单。

“上面是我需要的东西，麻烦你了。”

门外的人没应声，洛基听了一会，抿嘴笑着躺回了床上。

果然，没过多久，索尔就冲进了房间，力气大的仿佛要把门撞碎。他的手里捏着刚刚洛基递出去的那张纸，狠狠地把纸拍在桌子上问道：“这是怎么回事？！”

“你说过，我需要什么和守卫说就可以。”

“这是你要的东西？”

“我想要自己的手抚摸索尔坚实的胸膛，强壮的臂膀，还有那处我没有见到过，但是……”

“闭嘴！”索尔一怒之下把洛基写的东西团成一团，甩在了他的脸上。

如索尔所愿，洛基没再说话。

一时间，房间内只剩下索尔来回踱步的声音。

过了一会，索尔似乎冷静了，对洛基说道：“解释。”

洛基站起来，无声地请索尔坐在自己刚刚的位置上。待索尔坐定，洛基才开口：“我在约顿海姆时，发誓我今后属于阿斯加德，属于你。你得到的不仅仅是我的服从与忠诚，还有我的思想、能力和身体。我所有的一切，都属于你。”

索尔听到这，一只大手横在脸上捂住了眼睛，小声嘟哝着：“见鬼。”

“让我宣誓效忠的人得到身心的愉悦，也是我的职责之一。”说罢，洛基伸出手，食指指尖在索尔面前划了个圈，随即俯身吻住了索尔。

索尔想把洛基从身上推开，这时才发现自己的身体无法动弹。他想质问洛基，却发不出一个音节。

“殿下，你没有封住我的魔法，说明你赞同我在必要时使用它。”洛基爬上了床，跨坐在索尔的腿上。蓝色的双臂搭在了索尔的肩上，低温借着皮肤的接触传到了索尔的身上，这是霜巨人特有的温度。洛基坐在索尔的腿上，灵活的手指解开索尔上衣的每一个纽扣。上衣褪下后，洛基从床上滑了下来，跪在索尔的双腿间，虔诚地亲吻着索尔的每一寸肌肤，用牙齿轻轻咬住索尔的乳头。他的手在索尔的腿间和大腿内侧摩挲着，舌尖在索尔被腹肌和小麦色皮肤覆盖的小腹上滑动。

“我觉得你会更喜欢我的嘴，比我的手暖和一些。”

索尔什么都做不了，但是他不得不承认，洛基说的不错，霜巨人口腔的温度确实比他们的皮肤高了不少，和索尔皮肤的温度相仿。

洛基说完，轻轻打了一个响指，索尔甚至不知道发生了什么，就感觉自己的阴茎被温暖湿润的一团东西包围了。索尔转动着眼睛，见洛基跪在自己的身前，伏在自己的双腿间，双手背在身后。他能感受到洛基的舌尖滑过自己的前端，如果不是眼前这个境况，索尔大概还会承认这种感觉还不赖。

洛基含住索尔的阴茎，舔舐着，他的身体前后挪动，让索尔的那处在他的口中进出。这时，洛基伸出一只手，试探着抓住索尔的囊袋，他感觉索尔轻轻一抖，口中的东西似乎又涨大了一点。洛基又把手背到了身后，让阴茎从自己的口中抽了出来，扭着身体从下面含住了一个小丸，他用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，就见索尔大腿内侧的汗毛都竖了起来。洛基吐出口中的东西，发出啧啧的水声。随后，他又含住了另一个，舔舐着，轻轻咬着，而后他的舌面又重新在柱身上滑动起来。经过一番侍弄，索尔的那处已经立了起来，洛基将整根纳入口中，起伏的身体带着索尔的阴茎在口中进进出出。

索尔能感受到高潮来临前的快感，洛基的挑逗并不生涩，温暖的口腔，甚至牙齿有意无意的刮擦都会将他的快感顶上一个新的高度。即使他无法动弹，无法说话，他也能感受到全身因为快感而战栗。床铺并不高，索尔看不见洛基的脸，只能看见他跪在自己面前，手背在身后，头发垂在两侧。索尔知道自己顶得很深，他能听到洛基粗重的喘息声。他脑中的思绪被快感冲得断断续续，他似乎有很多疑问，又似乎只想尽情享受洛基给自己带来的身体上的愉悦。猛然间，索尔的大脑一片空白。

洛基直起身，攀上了索尔的身体，坐在他的腿上，吻住了他的唇。他咬着他的嘴唇，亲吻他的脸颊，舌尖划过他的脖颈和肩膀，双手的指尖抓着他的背，抚摸着他的胸膛。一切显得疯狂而难以自持。

最后，洛基吻了索尔的指尖，就像他在约顿海姆做过的那样。他帮索尔穿好了衣服，才开口说道：“过一会魔法会自动解开，我觉得你需要一点时间冷静一下。如果你想宰了我，我保证在你自己动手或者叫人之前，再和你做一遍刚才的事。”

洛基的声音有些嘶哑。说完，他擦掉身上的污渍，又垂手站在一边，仿佛一切都没发生过。


	3. Chapter Three

洛基能看到索尔眼中的怒火，他不确定一会索尔会如何处置他，但是他必须赌一次。

控制索尔的魔法快要失效了，洛基深吸一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛。紧接着，洛基被猛地抓住向后退去，狠狠撞在墙上。

“你不觉得需要给我一个解释吗？”

洛基张开眼睛，盯着索尔，思考了一会才说道：“我想告诉你，我可以为你做什么。”

“我不需要这个！”

“你也许更喜欢女人，更喜欢阿斯加德人。”

“重点不是这个！看看你做了什么！我根本不知道你还能用魔法做出什么事来！”

“你可以封住我的魔法，可以折磨我，可以命令我做任何事。”

“我真后悔在约顿海姆没直接要了你的命。”索尔低声吼道。

“这个你确实做不到了。”洛基的语气突然轻快起来。

索尔松开手，狠狠把洛基甩到一边。洛基说的没错，索尔不能伤害洛基，即使他只是被家人轻视的侏儒，他也是劳菲森。

“你说得没错，我不能伤害你。不过我会派人封住你的魔法，以免你再……做点什么。”

索尔松开洛基，气冲冲地离开了。洛基见索尔离开，叹了一口气，他张开手掌举在胸前，不多时，几片雪花缓缓降下，雪片越来越大，越来越密，渐渐覆盖住了整个房间。人造的温度和景象让洛基的内心渐渐平静下来，他离开约顿海姆时，已经暗暗立誓，无论发生什么，无论处境多艰难，他都会拿回冬棺。拯救那片土地是劳菲森的责任，而作为洛基，他深深眷恋着约顿海姆，既然有机会，他就没有理由退缩。

门外又响起一阵脚步声，越来越近。当索尔一脚踩进没到脚踝的雪地时，不禁吃了一惊。

“这是什么？”

“在我的魔法消失前，给我自己留的最后一点纪念。”

“我会封住你的魔法，但是我不会让它消失。只是……以防万一。”

“感谢你的仁慈。”

洛基的语气十分平静，但是索尔无意间看到他的眼中闪着泪光。他讨厌冰巨人，从小开始，他就听了太多冰巨人作恶的故事。他在儿时甚至想象过，如果冰巨人都如阿萨人一样的身材，九界会和平很多。但在这场战争中，尚武的索尔甚至有些佩服这些勇敢的冰原战士。而他眼前站着的约顿人，瘦弱，矮小，甚至有些懦弱，如同他曾经想象的样子，他又有点烦躁。

谈话间，洛基注意到索尔身后的人，也猜到了他的来意。他缓缓跪下，单膝着地，等待着宣判。

索尔见状，给身后的人让出一条路。那人走到洛基身前，手掌按住了洛基的头顶。

“只是封闭魔法，不会有太多痛苦。”

洛基他在约顿海姆时，出于各种理由也封闭过自己的魔法，还不止一次。他知道魔法消失会给自己带来怎样的不便。

“请开始吧。”洛基一条手臂搭在弯曲的腿上，另一只手支在地上。一团雪握在他的手里，他的指尖可以感受到木质地板的纹路。

洛基感觉自己的身体正在被逐渐抽空，他不喜欢这种感觉。头脑是他立身的资本，魔法是他生存的屏障。失去了魔法，他犹如一个刚降生于世的婴儿，无助软弱。即使他现在在阿斯加德，人们并不会因为食物和生存过分争斗，但是长久以来的环境依旧让他本能地感到不安。

最终，他体内最后一丝魔法的痕迹被抹除了。洛基动了动，他双膝跪地，额头贴着地面，像奴隶一样表达着自己的卑微与顺从。洛基听到索尔走了，但是他没有动，他很清楚自己不必这么做，但比起屈服，他更不想向阿萨王子展现自己此时内心的软弱。

又过了一会，洛基感觉到雪正在融化，他抬起头，站了起来。

一切都会过去。

一切都会过去。

也许。

房间的雪景渐渐消失了。在温暖的阿斯加德，人们可能永远也无法想象出一望无际的雪原是什么样的景象。

洛基扑在床上，他需要休息。此时此刻，他不想理会约顿海姆，不想理会阿斯加德，也不想理会那个见鬼的冬棺。

洛基瞥见窗外渐暗的天色，这一天终于结束了。

真是漫长的一天。

待洛基醒来，天色已经完全黑了。他迷迷糊糊地挥了一下手，什么都没发生。

洛基这才想起来，他的魔法已经被禁锢住了。他从床上起身，借着窗外的月色点燃了桌上的灯。这一切都在洛基的计划之中，在牢房和这里所发生的一切，其中也包括他消失的魔法和与索尔做那种事。但是现在的他，却无法静心思考接下来需要做什么。

他坐在桌边，白天向守卫要的纸笔还散落在桌上。洛基拿起笔，在纸上用约顿语写着他最熟悉的歌谣，口中轻哼着那些音节。阿斯加德的夜晚仿佛母亲温暖的怀抱，洛基回想着躺在母亲腿上唱歌的过往。那段岁月并不是无忧无虑，但是不能否认，那些记忆让人愉悦。

“你在唱什么？”索尔的声音突然在门外响起，随即又是开门的声音。

洛基放下笔，站起身来。索尔则站在门口没有继续进前。

“约顿的儿歌，小孩子们都会唱。”

“我不太懂约顿语。”

“约顿的勇士，踏在雪原上，穿梭在林间，一往无前。洁净的水源，富足的食物，万物神在上，保佑世间。”

索尔静静听着洛基哼唱着。过了片刻他才说：“我想向你了解一点约顿海姆的事。”

“感谢你还信任我。”洛基微微欠身。

“希望你还值得信任。”索尔说，“跟我来。”

洛基向索尔的方向跨了三四步，跟在索尔身后走了出来。

“阿斯加德也有儿歌，赞颂阿萨勇士的。”在走廊中，索尔突然说。

“阿斯加德的战士值得称颂。”

“和约顿海姆比起来呢？”

“虽然我是约顿人，但是对约顿的‘人’印象并不好。”

“因为你的……”

“我太瘦小了，即使有高贵的血统，也不会成为被称颂的勇士。”

“听起来我把你抓回来，这个买卖不太划算。”

“我在阿斯加德，血统反倒是优势，至少会比我在约顿海姆更受重视。”

“是啊，对劳菲来说，这是脸面问题。”

索尔听到身后传来洛基低低的笑声。他停住脚步，回身望着洛基。走廊墙壁上插着的火把照着洛基蓝色的皮肤和红色的瞳孔，火光让洛基原本的肤色没那么明显了，再加上他修长的身材，反倒是让洛基看起来更像一个阿萨人。索尔微笑着转过身，继续走着。

“你在笑什么？”

“如果你是一个阿萨人，大概会有很多女孩为你着迷。”

“我收下这句奉承。”

“我没必要奉承你。”

“‘我想向你了解一点约顿海姆的事。’”洛基学着索尔的口吻说道。

“但是这个不值得我奉承你。”

洛基有点猜不透，白天的事似乎没有影响到索尔，又或者是索尔有什么难处，让他不得不对自己让步。但是不管怎么说，这一天的进展似乎有些出乎洛基的预料了。

“洛基，”索尔突然开口，“我不知道你主动来阿斯加德有什么目的，也许如你自己所说，换取约顿海姆喘息的时间，得到我的庇护，或者还有其他什么目的，比如想把冬棺偷回去……之类的。”

洛基听到索尔提到冬棺，不禁心中一紧。

“让你在我身边，不是个明智的做法。我的父亲，众神之父，想与劳菲谈判。虽然我不赞同，但是我只能尊重和服从。”

“你想了解什么？”

“去我房间再说。”

和约顿海姆不同，索尔房间的墙壁是大块的花岗岩，墙上挂着华丽的布匹和兽皮，床铺四周的地上铺着厚厚的地毯。洛基打量着四周，还有自己头顶上错落的木质横梁。

“和你想象的不太一样？”

“约顿海姆的宫殿是冰雪铸造的。有些房间会有金属制品，但是木头和石料在约顿不常见，我们很少用它们建造房屋。”

“但是你们的城墙上的石头倒是很坚固。”

“约顿海姆的温度可以让冰块像石头一样坚硬。不过你说的没错，我们的城墙是石头造的。”

“坐。”索尔挥了挥手。

洛基犹豫了一下，坐在了离自己最近的一个矮凳上，然后问道：“你叫我来有什么事吗？”

“对于接下来的谈判，你有什么建议吗？”

“你问我？”洛基有些吃惊，“你在问一个约顿人，如何从约顿海姆取得最大的利益吗？”

“没错。你说过，可以为我奉献一切。你的头脑也是这一切里的一部分。你认为你的父亲会用什么换取你，换取和平？”

“时间，还有物资、食物、重建的材料。”

“这些只是不开战的条件吧？”

“约顿海姆的冬天快来了，没有这些就太难熬了。既然阿斯加德打算谈判，就说明你们不想赶尽杀绝。有这些东西就能让约顿人活下去。”洛基顿了一下，“当然，如果可以，我相信约顿海姆会用任何东西去换远古冬棺。”

“那你呢？你是劳菲森。”

“我是自愿留下的，至于父亲怎么想，我不知道。”

“尴尬的地位。”

“是的。”洛基顿了一会又开口问道，“可是这次战败的是约顿海姆，为什么阿斯加德要向约顿妥协？”

“你也知道为什么会有这场战争吧？”

“有约顿人偷冬棺。”

“众神之父要做的是维持九界的平衡，而不是侵略某一界。”

“就像父亲教训孩子一样。”洛基补充道。

索尔没有说话，他盯着洛基，这让洛基有些不自在。

“他们成功了吗？”洛基突然问道。

“什么？”

“他们偷到冬棺了吗？”

“你应该很清楚。”

“冬棺没有回到约顿，和他们没有偷到冬棺不一样。”

“约顿只有你会魔法吗？”索尔突然换了话题。

“当然不止我会魔法，但是会的人并不多。”

“我会让人送你回去。”索尔站了起来，“过几天会重新给你安排住处。”

“不必了。”洛基起身施礼，“我是你的仆从，那里很衬我的地位。”

“你既然说是我的仆从，怎么安置你，我可以做主。”

“那，”洛基的心跳加快了，他舔了舔嘴唇，双手不安地绞在一起，“我请求你，让我睡在你的寝宫。”

“你还想做白天的事？”

“不。当然，如果你想做，我不会拒绝。”

“洛基，你不用这样。我不知道你在约顿过得如何，但是在这里，你是劳菲森。”

“那我就是战俘。”

“没错。但是我不会羞辱你，不会折磨你。你明白我的意思，对不对？”

“我可以选择被你关起来，安静地等着每一顿饭，看着窗外日升日落，可能就这样打发我余下的时间。可是我不想这样。”

“那你想怎样？”

“如果我用自己交换，能不能换来约顿海姆和阿斯加德长久的和平？”

“洛基，已经结束了。你究竟在担心什么？怕阿斯加德再攻击约顿海姆吗？”

洛基眨眨眼睛，他无法回答索尔的问题。过了一会，他坐回了矮凳上，双手放在膝头，平静了片刻说道：“抱歉，我失态了。我会听从你的安排。”

“你知道，我不喜欢约顿人。”

洛基抬头看着索尔，说道：“我也不喜欢阿斯加德人。”洛基与索尔对视了片刻，站起身，“我懂了。既然如此，我有一个请求。”

索尔眨眨眼，等着洛基说下去。

“我挺满意现在的住处，我已经很久没有享受这种宁静了。”

“我送你回去。”索尔没有正面答复洛基的要求，但是洛基心里清楚，他已经默许了自己这个可有可无的要求。

洛基的小房间在阿斯加德宫殿的最深处，无论离城堡的主厅或者牢房，都有不短的距离，所以平时鲜有人来。二人一路都没有交谈，直到最后，洛基才对索尔说：“如果有需要，请来找我。”

索尔点点头，见洛基进了房间，转头回去了。


	4. Chapter Four

此后的一段时间，索尔时常会找洛基问一些关于约顿海姆的问题。时间一久，索尔的戒心也慢慢消退了。他甚至觉得，和洛基谈话是一件愉快的事，特别是洛基不再在自己面前一再强调他要服从于索尔以后。而与索尔熟稔以后，洛基也发觉索尔并不像自己印象中的雷霆之神，甚至与他的父亲和兄弟比起来，索尔还少了些皇室该有的稳重。他常常仰天大笑；一只手搭在洛基的肩上，两个人像伙伴那样并肩而立；有一次索尔甚至拥抱了他，只因为洛基帮他翻译了一份约顿古语的文件。洛基对索尔给予他的善意始终保持着一段距离，但是又显得并不生分失礼。然而，无论索尔表现得多么友善，洛基的处境并没有太大变化，房间的那扇门依然是锁着的。

这一日，洛基突然听见守卫开锁的响动，伴着这个声音，索尔的声音也一并传了进来。

“嘿，洛基，我需要你的帮助。”

洛基站起身，等着索尔出现在自己眼前。

门开了。

索尔省去了平日的寒暄，抓住洛基的手，把他带出了房间。

“有什么事吗？”洛基不解地问。

“我需要一个翻译。”

“翻译什么？”

“那些约顿人，我想知道他们究竟在说什么。”

“我以为你会约顿语，并不难学。”

“哈，你在讽刺我。”

“我只是说出我自己的想法。”

“那只是你的想法。”

“你没试过，怎么知道？”

“我当然试过。”索尔的声音听起来有些不耐烦，“但是我没有办法和你们的人交流。”

“那不就是没学过。”洛基话音刚落，便听到索尔唱起了一首童谣。是洛基小时候常常听到的一首童谣，尽管是约顿语，但这依然是一首阿萨童谣。他能听出索尔的约顿语并不好，但是熟悉的语调再次响起，足以让洛基百感交集。

“阿萨的勇士，勇往直前……”索尔哼到一半突然停了。

“只会这几句？”洛基揶揄道。

“我差点忘了你是约顿人，这首儿歌不太合适给约顿人听。”

“驰骋在陌生的冰原，杀光那些蓝皮肤的恶魔。”洛基补充道。

索尔突然站住脚，回头问洛基：“这是你在哪听到的？”

“我学习历史的时候，约顿人都这么唱。”

“可是我们不这么唱。”索尔用蹩脚的约顿语继续哼唱起来：“阿萨的勇士，勇往直前，驰骋在陌生的冰原，保卫奥丁，保卫我们的家园。”

洛基听后，挑了下眉毛，问道：“你们真的这么唱？”

“当然。”

“你不是会说约顿语？”

“我当然会，但是不够精通。”

“你就不怕我故意错翻给你？”

“嘿，洛基。我会约顿语，我只是说的不太好，但是听得懂。”

洛基不再挑索尔的短处，他们一起来到地牢。这里的景象与洛基几个月前离开的时候相比，没有什么变化。原本洛基的那间囚室已经关了别的人进去，而他的战士们依然在原处。他的双手置于身前，轻轻搓动着手指。他甚至没有问索尔叫他来的目的。当然，他是个翻译官，但是他并不清楚要翻译些什么。能够重新见到自己的同胞，这足以让洛基的内心百感交集。

洛基跟随索尔来到一间囚室旁，他抬起头向里面瞥了一眼。

洛基向前跨了两步，越过索尔。他望着囚室中的蓝皮肤巨人。随后，两个人用约顿语交谈了几句。

“你们在说什么？”

“只是约顿人之间最普通的问候。”洛基侧身向索尔解释，“抱歉，我不应该擅自与他说话。”

索尔摆摆手，不以为意。

“他要求让你翻译。”索尔解答了洛基内心的小疑问。

“我也觉得奇怪，我认为阿斯加德应该不缺精通约顿语的人。”

“让他进来，一个人。否则，不谈。”囚室中的约顿人生硬地用阿萨语提着要求。索尔看了一眼洛基，似乎在思考着是否答应这个要求。

“即使在这里，你也可以听到我们的谈话，看到我们的行动。”

索尔摇摇头说：“我担心的不是这个。”

“我是劳菲森。”

洛基没有继续往下说，但是索尔明白他的意思。就像一个阿斯加德人在任何时候都不会有意伤害索尔一样，一个约顿海姆人也不会伤害洛基。

“让他进去。”索尔吩咐旁边的侍卫。

洛基站在约顿人的面前，显得格外瘦小。即使那个约顿人没有站起来，洛基还比对方矮了些许。

“很高兴再次见到你。”洛基的手盖住了约顿人的额头，用约顿语与对方打着招呼。

“我也一样，殿下。”那人施了一礼，“您的气色看上去比上次好多了。”

“阿斯加德人待我不错。”

“殿下，您应该知道，阿萨人能从我这里得到的东西不多。我也不在意他们如何处置我。我只想问您一个问题，想听您亲口告诉我答案。所以，才提出了这个要求。”

“什么？”

“您背叛了约顿海姆吗？”

“我将自己献给了阿萨王子，我的一切。然而，无论我在哪里，都深爱着约顿海姆。”

“您知道约顿人对于‘背叛’的定义，所以请回答我，您是否背叛了约顿海姆？”

“我不够强壮，约顿海姆的惯常做法对我而言并不适用。”

“你背叛了约顿海姆？”

“听我解释。”

“你背叛了约顿海姆！”

洛基向后退了几步，靠在了门边，他盯着越来越近的约顿巨人，一只手举在胸前，另一只手拼命拍打着囚室上着锁的门。

“嘿！让他出来！”索尔对着侍卫喊道。

门开了。

洛基夺门而出，身后的约顿人也冲了出来。

就见约顿人手上闪出一道光芒，他的手中出现一条冰锥，直直向索尔刺去。此时，洛基突然挡在了索尔的身前，那条原本指向索尔的冰锥刺入了洛基的胸膛。

“叛徒！叛徒！”约顿人怒吼着，他重新被阿萨侍卫制住，押回了囚室。

这一切不过在几分钟之内就结束了。原本挡在索尔面前的洛基倒在他的身上。

洛基瘫了下来，索尔才看到他的胸口插着一条冰锥。血从伤口不停地渗出来，混着慢慢融化的冰水，在胸口处的衣服上晕开了一圈颜色，比鲜血的颜色浅一些。冰凉的身体贴着索尔的皮肤，一股温热的液体流了出来沾在他的手上。

“快点！把他抬到我的寝宫！叫医师过去！”

索尔看着一群人将洛基抬了出去，转而质问起那个约顿人：“看看你干的好事！他是劳菲森！”

“他是叛徒。”

“不！他不是！”

“约顿人从不请求他人的庇护，即使是你，是奥丁。对于约顿人而言，这是耻辱，是背叛。”

与索尔同行的另一位翻译官口中吐出的每一个词，都让他怒不可遏。

“你这个混蛋！蠢货！”

索尔扔下约顿人跑出了地牢，回到了自己的寝宫。

“他怎么样了？”索尔回到自己的房间，看到地上斑斑点点的鲜血，向医师询问。

“伤得很重，暂时没有生命危险，可是……”

“什么？”索尔一屁股坐在躺椅上，不耐烦地问道。

“约顿人的体内有自己的自愈机制。在正常情况下，只要他们受伤的位置不是要害，比如大脑、心脏，他们是有能力自愈的。”

“那只要给他止血就可以了？”

医师摇摇头，继续说道：“洛基自愈的能量来源，是他的魔法。”

“见鬼……”索尔嘟哝着，随即他又问道，“如果不恢复他的魔法，会有什么后果？”

“殿下，他的伤势很重。”

索尔搓着下巴上的胡子沉思了片刻，叹了口气：“叫法师过来。”


End file.
